muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tactical Surface Fighter/@comment-35881302-20180614184050
Ok im just gonna ask FEW questions/break some dreams about tsf's Why would we build TSF's in 1st place? I dont see enything it could do better than a tank, jet, drone, vtol etc. TSF's are huge in size and thats a major drawback from both fysical and tactical stand point. Square cube law just wrecks huge mechs etc. If we would fight man vs man war with TSF, it would be nothing else than an over sizes target practice for tanks, aa guns, infantry etc. We actually already see this in Schwarzesmarken, were rebels with standard rpg's destroy tsf's with ease. Also why do they have glowing lights/ bright color schemes? That just makes you easier target. There are just too many problems with TSF in combat against beta/humans. Eny tank,AA gun, Laser-class etc. would just laugh at you while shooting you to oblivion. Why is humanitys technology all over place? We can build huge mechs with god knows what computer systems etc. But this technology does not really carry to our other warmachines. Why dont we have: advanced tanks? Targeting systems? Upgraded infantry men with exoskeletons? Orbital kinetic weapon systems? Drones/Robots fighting with humanity? Laser weapons etc? OR IN FACT ENY OTHER ADVANCED STUFF!? If we can build something like TSF, we could also build metric ton of other types of weapon systems etc. Why are TSF's underarmed? They have ONE gun and a tooth pick. Why dont they have point defense guns? Or in fact eny other weapons? With the price and resources required to build 1 TSF, we could build 5 Tanks all with their own main guns or 50-100 exoskeletons. Recoil would be also be problem for TSF's. Can they stay in balance once 120mm is launched? Can the joints in arms handle the weight of a gun and the recoil it brings? Shooting assault cannon would also have to be done in small burst, even stationary 40mm gun has problems when firing in full auto. Desing of auto cannon's barrel is also bit too large on some models to shoot 36mm rounds. Joints that connect jump unit to main body would also break easily(can they even hold the weight of a jump unit?) TSF would also not be able to take off or even flight. and even if it could it would be aerodynamical mess. Maintaining these things would also be a nightmare: When you make a design more complex, with more tech and fancy buttons, you also make it harder to repair, maintain, and more prone to break down. Its hard enough today to keep a M-1A2 Abrams properly maintained and to ship/drive parts to a base. Also logistics would be pretty hard to over come and expensive. Many also the point the fact they can go to places where tanks etc can't, But it also brings its own problem: Being bipedal. TSF would just sink into swamp or some other unstable surface. And could it even handle rocky terrain? When we cross difficult terrains such as rocky mountains etc. we have to constanly try to stay in balance so we dont fall over (usually with the help of hands). TSF face's this same problem. Imagine doing same thing but with weight of 65+tons. TSF's are everything else but mobile and fast. Putting legs on a 65+ton war machine is going to make it slow-as-hell. Jump unit would most likely make them tip over once it puts enough thrust. TSF just fly trough cities, dodge with lighting speed between buildings but ignore the fact they dont even have the capacity to do such things. How are TSF's piloted only with 2 joysticks and bunch of buttons? And with only 1 pilot? Must be pretty hard to aim,fire,reload and move while operating radio, watching hud, maintaining engine powers etc. How do you reload enyway? do you have to do it manually or just hit R on keyboard? Is Cui's TSF also armed with "come at me" emote? or do you have to do that also manually with 2 joysticks? Having only one LCD screen to see outside of TSF is major disadvantage, once you'r optics fail you have no way of seeing outside. Training a pilot/mechanics would recuire meny years before they could use TSF. Also avarage time TSF pilot survives is 8 minutes. Thats tremendous mount of recources wasted for 8 MINUTES. There would also be some pretty high standards for even getting to pilot one. So 15 year old boys/girls out of some random highschool is quite unlikely. The way how pilots are connected to TSF would also recuire either certain hight and weight or custom build cockpit. (because neck, back and legs are locket with bolts into TSF. So someone with height of 160cm would not be able to use TSF who's pilot would be 180cm.) Where is all the ammo stored? Where is the engine/battery? How do TSF/pilots stay intact during blue flag? Yuuya crashes his TSF all around the city but shrugs it off like its nothing. Crashing while going atleast 300km/h is gonna result in major dmg to both pilot and TSF. Why is melee even a thing for TSF? Fighting in melee with TSF would be pretty clonky and slow. Why can TSF even cut another TSF with knife? Try hitting steel with sword and see what happens. And no making it bigger is not gonna solve the problem. If TSF knife can pierce another TSF, basic 20mm shell or even 50.cal would also be able to pierce it. Also most of the melee weapons are off horrible design. Eny stealth TSF would also be complete waste of recources since it has too many surfaces/edges/profile to hide it from radar. If laser classes render aircraft useless does huge flying mech really solve the problem? This just points out FEW of their problems. And oh boy there are many more... TSF's are just nice and good looking designs but horrible in actuall combat. They would be almost completely useless in fight against beta and human's. Also huge waste of resources. Here is just small scale of avarage TSF.... Eny tank,AA gun, Laser-class etc. would just laugh at you while shooting you to oblivion.